How Luke Met Akari
by shellyhm lover1
Summary: Luke was a simple minded guy until she stepped into his life
1. Chapter 1

How Luke Met Akari

Luke was a strong,handsome, funny,good axeman, caring,and sometimes a little bit slow guy. He lived with his dad Dale and (almost like a little brother to him) Bo, they were the local carpenters on Waffle Island. One day, it started like any other day

"LUKE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"said Dale

"You know he can't hear you right?"said Bo

"Oh and why's that?, LUKE I SAID COME HERE!"he yelled again

"Because he was up all night chopping wood again and passed out from not sleeping"said Bo

"WHAT AGAIN!"yelled Dale

"Ouch, yes and please stop yelling I don't think I can work if I can't hear"he said

"Hey what's with all the noise down here,(yawn)I'm trying to sleep"said Luke

"You should be out working right now, now go upstairs and get dressed and GET OUT AND START WORKING!"Dale said which frighted Luke and he got dressed and went out the door.

"If that's one thing that will get Luke out of bed it's you screaming"said Bo

"Shouldn't you be working too runt"said Dale and just like Luke, Bo was out the door.

Luke was out and about(not working of coarse) but was relaxing "Stupid dad, why does he all ways treat me like a baby"he thought to himself , then Bo came running out of nowhere like a piece of lighting.

"Dude what up with you?, why are you running so fast"Luke asked

"Your dad threaten me, why aren't you working right now?"asked Bo

"Just because I don't want to right now but I'll get around to it"said Luke

So they just sat around for awhile until that is Dale found them

"HEY GET UP!"Dale screamed

"Ahhhh!, dad don't scarce us like that, what is it?"Luke asked

"I need you guys to come and help me with this project at the riverside for the new residents"Dale said

"Alright I guess it these guys need a house I'm the one to build it"Luke said.

The mayor had asked the carpenters to build a house for two residents that were living with Ruth and Craig and they needed to be done in a few days. It didn't take them long to get the frame up and start the whole construction and begin building, not long after the mayor was coming with two people behind him.

"Hello Mr. Dale" waved the mayor

"How are you mayor, we just started building and it shouldn't take to long"said Dale

Meanwhile Luke was working and happen to notice a girl, she had brown hair and brown eyes and a small but shapely body.

"Wow she's kinda pretty"Luke said to himself and being himself, he was not watching what he was doing and hit his hand with the hammer "OWWW SON OF BITCH!"he yelled the girl heard him and ran over to him

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"she said

"Yeah I'll be fine I just hit my thumb,see it still works heh-heh"Luke said

"You should really watch what you do next time, you really could have hurt yourself"she said

"Thanks for the tip, say um what's your name by the way?"Luke asked

"My names Akari, you must be Luke the mayor told me about you and your dad,me and my brother are the ones moving into the house your building"said Akari

Luke was never all that good with talking to girls but she seemed different some how but he couldn't put his finger on it but he wanted to know more about this new girl

"Hey Akari come on were leaving"Yelled her brother

"That's Allen I gotta go now, bye Luke hope to see you around"she said waving goodbye

"Wow she's pretty"said Bo

"Yeah pretty"said Luke blushing

"Oh is someone blushing,looks like you like the new girl"teased Bo

"Shut up runt, I am not it's just very hot out here that's all"said Luke still blushing.

The next day Luke couldn't stop think about the pretty girl he met yesterday, she just seemed so nice he had to know her better but he lost his thought when Bo started to talk to him

"Luke what's up with you, why are you off staring in to space?"said Bo

"Huh, oh I wasn't staring in space I was just in deep thought"he said

"That's the same as staring off into space dummy"he teased

Luke really didn't care about what Bo was saying he wanted to go see that girl again "Well I'm going to uh take a small little walk right now"Luke said

"Oh were are you going son?"asked Dale

"Nowhere special just taking a walk"said Luke and he scrolled down the path.

Luke didn't tell his father that he was skipping work to go to the crop farm up the path "Heh screw work today I gotta talk to that Akari girl"Luke said to himself. As he got to the seed shop he knocked on the door and Ruth came to the door

"Oh hello Luke how are you today?"she asked

"I'm fine, um is Akari here?"Luke asked

"She sure is, why don't I get her for you"she said as she went to get her

Luke waited at that the door for Akari and she came to the door

"Oh hello again Luke"said Akari

"Oh uh hi uh what's going on"he asked

"Nothing much I'm still doing pretty good, um what brings you around here?"she asked

"Oh me uh I was just taking a walk and I thought you might want to go?"Luke asked

"Sure I'd love to, it's kinda boring around here it would be nice"she said

Luke was happy to actually talk to Akari and it look like she wanted to talk to him.

"So Luke what do you like to do?"she asked him

"Well I like to chop wood and eat that's just me though"he said

"Okay, well I like to cook,work with animals, and I love planting flowers and reading"she said

"Cool, about that cooking thing can you cook something for me?"he asked jokingly

"I don't know can I?"she said

Being slow he couldn't quite figure out what she meant by that but he didn't want to stay anything.

They had talked for a real long time that Luke had lost track of time

"Oh crap, um sorry Akari I have to go or my dad might kill me"Luke said

"Oh but when can I see you again?"she said

"Wait you want to see me again like a real date?"he asked

"Yeah your really sweet and funny and I don't have anything to do until my house is done"she said

"Oh sure that would be really great, I'd love too"Luke said and he ran home really fast.

As soon as Luke reached his house it was all dark and very quiet "Good, Bo and the old man must be sleep"he said to himself, he slowly opened the door ever so quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone up and started to tip-toe across the floor until the floor decided to not be so forgiving and creaked

"Damn-it"Luke said

"LUKE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"yelled Dale

"Ow, dad can't you just talk with your inside voice"Luke said

"May I remind you that you left work today, why shouldn't I yell at you?"Dale asked

"Because I met a girl today and I have another date with her"Luke said feeling very proud, this almost shocked the old blued hair man

"Wait you got a date, you that can't be possible"Dale said

"Yep, I told you girls go crazy over me and I think she likes me"Luke said

"Well look the framers house is done so you don't have anything to do tomorrow( not like you did anything today)"said Dale as he went back to his room.

The next day Luke went to go see Akari at her new house. Luke knocked on the door and a young man came to the door

"Um can I help you?"he said

"Oh you must be Allen, I'm Akari's friend Luke"he said

"Oh okay hold, Akari!"he called and Akari came to the door looking more prettier than usual.

"Oh hi Luke, what are you doing here?"she said, Luke started blushing when he saw her "Oh um I was wondering if we could go and do something today cause it's my day off and oh these are for you"Luke said handing her a small bunch of tulips

"Oh Luke thank you and I would love to but I have to do something real quick so wait inside talk to Allen I think you might get along with him"Akari told him.

It was very quiet on the couch that Luke and Allen where sitting on, every time Luke glanced over he thought Allen was giving him a death stare, which was making Luke feel a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Soo...Luke why are you so interested in my little sister hmm?"Allen asked

"Well she's really nice and funny and I like the way she looks"Luke said

"Hmm...well look I don't really know you so just kept my sister safe and happy, and have her back by 11:00 and if you do anything to my sister I'm going to kill you, got it?"Allen told him, that quickly made Luke nod his head in agreement then Akari came back

"Come on Luke let's go"she said and they left.

The two went to the Inn for there date. They went in and took there seats by a window

"Oh Luke this is so nice of you to do this, I haven't really been on a date without my stupid brother sitting somewhere in the back row"Akari said

"Oh so your from the city is that right?"Luke asked

"No,where I come from there use to be this traveling circus and a boy toke me and my brother followed us"She said

"Heh he sounds pretty protective about you"Luke said

"Oh no, he's nothing like that most of the time but I think he likes you"she said with a small smile

"You know Akari, your really a special person and I'm glad that I met you"Luke said

"Aww thank you Luke your so sweet"she said as a small blush crept up across her face

"Uh oh, it's almost 11:00, I should get you home"Luke said

"Oh but I don't want to leave yet I still want to talk to you"Akari begged

"But won't your brother get mad?"Luke asked

"Don't worry he's not gonna get mad,besides I'm 21 I'm an adult now"Akari said.

So the two stayed there until 3 in the morning and Luke had learned more about Akari than if he met her everyday for 7 years of his life and his feeling for her grew that night

"Oh Luke it's getting pretty late maybe we should go"Akari said

"Yeah, we had some cocktails and it's not safe to travel to night alone"Luke said and the two left the Inn and Luke walked Akari home. They arrived at Akari's house giggling and laughing as though they were still at the Inn and Akari wasn't the best at holding her liquor

"Luke did anyone tell you how good you look in the moonlight like a big shiny piece of blue gold"Akari said

"Um I guess that's pretty nice Akari,now let's go inside and lay you down somewhere"Luke said and using the keys he got from Akari's pocket and opened her door and put her on the couch.

Luke was about to leave when Akari grabbed his hand "Luke don't go yet"said a very drunk Akari "I know that you want to stay with me"she said

"Well if you feel alone I'll stay for a little bit"said Luke. A big smile grew on Akari's face and she pulled Luke down on top of her and kissed him.

The impact of the kiss had completely caught him off guard but he wasn't about to complain. He had been dreaming of the day that he could feel Akari's lips touching him, he wasn't about to waste any second of it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she refused to break the kiss. She felt his tongue lightly glide against the bottom of her lip, as if begging for entrance into her sweet mouth.

Akari was more than eager to submit to his request as she parted her lips slowly. Luke ran one of his hands into her luscious locks as he brought his hand to caress her rear end softly. In seconds, he plunged his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her cherry lip gloss as he did so.

Luke pulled her body closer to himself as their tongues encircled one another in a fury of passion. Akari pulled away from the kiss as she leaned over his shoulder to whisper softly in his ear,

"I want you to fuck me Luke"she said as her warm breath went against his skin sending shivers of excitement down his spine but he quickly thought about it .

"No I think I should stop and go home, it feels like I'm taking advantage of you"Luke said

"Don't worry about it Luke just relax and enjoy this"Akari said . She nibbled softly on his earlobe before bringing her lips to his masculine neck softly. Luke was slowly beginning to lose his mind from the girl's sensual teasing as he found himself growing even more stiff below his waistline. Akari could sense the pain that was going on in his pants

"Luke take off your clothes so I can see what you've got hiding under there"she said seductively

"Okay I'll take them off if you take off yours"he said and soon the both of them started to take off their clothes but then Luke hesitated and started to put his clothes back on

"Luke what's wrong, aren't you horny?"She asked

"I was getting there but my guilt got the better of me and I can't bring myself to do that while your drunk"Luke said "Besides it's 3am, I don't think your brother would be to happy to know I got to second base with his drunk sister"Luke said giggling

"Yeah, I wouldn't be to happy"said Allen

"Allen*hic* what are you doing up!"Akari yelled

"Hmmm I should ask you the same thing, just cause your 21 doesn't mean go on a drinking binge you idiot!"Allen yelled

"I'm not a little girl anymore Allen and for your info *hic* I can handle my liquor just fine"she said

"Luke how many cocktails did Akari have and if my guess is right it was 4 right?"he asked

"Uh yeah, maybe like 4 or 3 cocktails and some cake"Luke said

"Exactly, just as I thought and you, Luke, I said have my sister back by 11:00 didn't I and I don't ever remember saying you could have sex with her!"Allen said in rage

"Wait Allen, it's not Luke's fault were here so late"Akari said getting her self together "I kinda begged Luke to stay longer at the Inn and then when he did take me home I forced myself on him but we didn't do anything else I swear"Akari said, Allen was very skeptical about the whole story but knowing his sister to never be a lair he trusted her

"Huh, sorry Luke I guess I drew some pretty bad conclusions but just don't let it happen again now go, I gotta talk to my sister"Allen said

"Can I at least say goodbye to her?"he asked

"Goodbye Luke, I had a really great *hic* time"Akari said blushing

"Heh-heh, me to Akari but I'm not letting you drink anymore your like something else"Luke said but before he could say anything else Akari wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"What was that for?"Luke said

"Because I like you and I don't know when our next date will be so i wanted to remember your lips"Akari said

"Aww don't worry it won't be to long I promise"Luke said smiling and left to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was sitting in his house thinking about his steamy night with Akari. It made him want a another night like that and he kept replaying it in his mind over and over again "Huh she was just so beautiful but I know I made the right choice and she wants to see me again."He said to himself but his daydreaming was cut short

"LUKE!, GET DOWN HERE!"Dale yelled, Luke hurried down stairs to see what his father wanted

"What's up dad, did Bo drop something else again"Luke asked

"Shut up I didn't do anything"Bo said

"Quiet both of you, now Luke I'd heard that your date went pretty well yesterday"Dale said

"Yeah it went really well maybe a bit too"Luke blushed

"Ohhhh, so how far did you get huh?"Bo asked, Luke hit him across the head leaving a big bump "OUCH!,what was that for?"Bo asked

"That for asking about adult things when your clearly to young to understand"Luke said. Dale rolled his eyes and then looked at his son

"Huh Luke I need to talk to you about this relationship of yours"Dale told him

"Aww dad don't worry I'm sure we don't need to have the sex talk."Luke said "Besides if anyone you need to tell that to Bo"and Luke went out the door

"But Luke...huh that boy never listens to what I have to say."Dale shook his head

"Yeah he never listens to what we have to say."Bo said, Dale gave him a death glare and Bo stopped talking and went to work.

Luke was going to make it his mission to see Akari all the time and be her boyfriend and be with her at all times. So he walked through the path that lead to Akari and Allen's house. He saw Allen but he didn't see Akari.

"Uh hey Allen"Luke said , Allen looked up to see who was bothering him doing his field work

"Oh it's you, if your looking for my sister she's in the house"Allen said

"Um thanks Allen and sorry about you know what"Luke said

"Let's not talk about that, my sister likes you so I'm probably gonna see you a lot so I'm gonna have to get past she not a baby"Allen said and right back to working. Luke opened the door and a amour hit his nose.

"Wow what smells so good?"Luke asked, Akari was standing in the kitchen when she heard Luke's voice

"Oh hello Luke, I see your smelling my good cooking"Akari said

"What'ca making anyway?"Luke asked

"Oh I'm just making a couple of omelets and I'm gonna fix a couple of smoothies"Akari said

"You know what would make that better some spinach!"Luke said

" I didn't know you liked spinach"Akari said

"Yeah it's my favorite thing in the whole world"he told her

"Well look when it comes in season you'll be the first one with a spinach omelet"Akari said, he smiled and placed his arms around her waist "Oh...um Luke..I"Akari blushed

"Um Akari I wanted to know if you wanted to go on another date with me please?"he asked

"Yes I would love to and can I pick the place this time?"She asked

"Sure you can what did you have in mind?"he asked

"Well there's a hot spring behind the house and it's very quiet and we can be all alone"Akari made the last part sound very sexy. Luke looked at her and blushed a little but he like the idea of seeing Akari naked.

"Uhh I don't know what to say Akari."Luke said

"Well how about you'll met me at 7:00 then?"She said

"Uh sure I'll be here and I promise I won't be late"He said and was about to leave when Akari stopped him

"Wait aren't you gonna give me a kiss?"Akari asked

"Oh okay, I'm still kinda new to this whole dating thing."He told her

"Well here I'll guide you, just take your hands and put them around my waist."She moved Luke's hands to her waist, Luke could feel her small tiny figure "Now pull your body close to me and..." She kissed him , her lips were soft, his heart started beating faster then the kiss ended… it ended quickly Luke was still left in a dazed before Allen walked in

"Umm excuse me am I interrupting something?"Allen asked

"Oh uh sorry Allen, um I see you later Akari."he blushed

"Bye Luke."Akari also had a small little blush on her face.

Luke practically skipped down the path with joy and wings on his back, he couldn't believe what he was feeling in his heart right now. He went straight to his house.

When Luke got inside his father was packing himself a lunch.

"Uh pop, where are you off to?"Luke asked

"You mean where are WE off to, we got a job down in town Luke."Dale said closing his lunch box

"Oh okay how long is this job gonna take a couple of minutes?"Luke asked

"Nope it might take all day, the mayor's house has hole in it after some minor mishaps."Dale explained

"Wait we'll be there all day!"Luke said

"Yes, that what I meant when I said it would take us all day."Dale told him

"B-but I have a date later in the evening dad, can't you just take Bo."Luke said

"No, Bo isn't ready for this kind of job yet I need you for this one."Dale told him "Maybe you guys can go that date some other time, look I'll even give you some time to reschedule okay."Dale told him

"Thanks Dad."Luke said. Luke had to walk back to Akari's house and tell her to call off their awesome sexy date at the hot spring, he felt like the goddess was punishing him and there was nothing he could do about it. He knocked on her door and out she came.

"Oh Luke your here a little early, is something up?"She asked

"Yeah there is...um we have to call off our date."It made his heart hurt to say that "I got this job to do in town and it might take all day long."He told her. Like many of the things he heard about girls he thought she was gong to fly off the handle but she smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"That's alright, we can go anytime that spring well always be there and it's not like I'm going anywhere."She said "Besides judging by the horrible job Allen's doing with the soil, I might be here all day too."Akari giggled and Luke giggled a little too.

"Alright as long as your not mad at me."Luke said

"I really don't think I could Luke."Akari said.

They said there goodbyes and Luke met up with his dad in town to fix the mayor's house, apparently the mayor was "cleaning his house" when the vacuum bumped the wall and knocked out a nail hanging a picture. He tried to hammer the nail in but the whole wall collapsed. Dale and Luke were able to patch up the hole and make the mayor's house look normal again and right before the moon started to rise.

"Oh thank you gentlemen, I very ashamed about how this all happened and I also wasted your whole day."Hamilton said

"It's nothing to worry about mayor, were glad to help you."Dale said, Luke was glad to help the mayor but he wished he was with Akari and the thought of seeing her nake..dear god he was losing his mind. His father and the mayor were still talking Luke saw this as a way to escape, he sneaked away without his father even noticing . Luke walked up to Akari's house and was about to knock on the door.

"Wait she's probably asleep by now."He thought to himself "Maybe I should just wait until..."He stopped and saw a light come on in a window, Luke went to the side were the light was coming from. Luke could hear voices from the window but couldn't

"Hey are you going to bed anytime soon Akari."Allen said

"Yes, Im just feeling a little sad."Akari said

"Why?, cause you couldn't go on your date today."Allen said

"Yeah and I just wanted to be with him again."she said "Luke's very sweet and means well I could see that when he didn't try anything on me last night."She sighed

"Well look as long as you don't tell him that my framing skill suck then I give him a chance."Allen said, he kissed Akari on her forehead and went in his room. When Luke didn't hear Allen's voice anymore he threw little rocks at Akari's window to get her attention. Akari heard the little taps and opened her window and a big smile grew on her face.

"Hi Akari."Luke said

"Hi, it's a little late don't you think?"Akari said

"I had to see you, I wish I could kiss you."Luke said

"I know, I have a great idea wait right there"Akari tiptoed downstairs to the storage and got a ladder and set outside her window "There you go Luke."she said.

Luke climbed up to her window and they were soon face to face.

"Uh you look a lot prettier in the dark."Luke said blushing

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?"Akari asked, Luke was red in the face but he did tell her that so he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, she parted her lips for him to give him more access to her mouth letting there tongues dance with each other . They broke the kiss after awhile and Akari and Luke were both pretty flustered

"Wow, that was better then last time"Akari said

"Well last time you were really drunk but don't worry you did the same thing but it's effecting me more."Luke had the biggest boner he ever had

"Oh my um well if you want to...I could um help you with that if you'd like."Akari said blushing

"Well I guess if that's what you want then okay but only this one time."Luke , Akari tried to help Luke inside so she could "help him out" but there was a small problem.

"Luke I think your too big to fit though the window."Akari said

"Yeah I think your right, I'll just go through the front door."Luke said

but Luke forgot he on a ladder and he fell straight on to his back and there was a loud BANG!. Allen woke up and ran to Akari's room and saw her window open

"Akari what the hell was that noise?"Allen asked

"It was Luke he fell off the ladder, you have to help him."Akari told him

"Oh my god, I gotta call the doctor and then Mr. Dale and then...why was Luke on a ladder?"Allen asked her

"Um he was checking up on me."Akari said.

Luke had blacked out when he fell but he woke the next day and to his surprise he happen to be in the hospital with Akari asleep right next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke awoke in the clinic to his surprise and had a sleeping Akari right beside him. He was wondering how he had got there in the first place but then he remembered that he fell off a ladder from a two-story house trying to kiss Akari. Everything hurt him from his head to his back, he jut felt really awful.

"Oh man I really out did myself this time."He said and soon Akari started to wake up beside him "Well hey there beautiful."Luke told her. Akari was filled with joy and her eyes started to well up and she started to cry

"Oh Luke, I'm so glad your okay."She sobbed

"Hey I'm alright, look at the bright side I don't have any broken bones."Luke said

"But I'm the reason your in this mess, I shouldn't had got that stupid ladder and I feel like this is all my fault."She said

"Akari don't put your self down I'm fine and I know I'll be up and running in no time."Luke told her. That made Akari feel a little bit better but it still bothered her a little bit. Soon doctor Jin came in.

"Ahh, I see your up and active."Jin said

"Yeah, so what's up?"Luke asked

"Well it's nothing to major, no broken bones or anything it just looks like you'll need to not do any major work right now."He told him

"Awesome no work but pop might be a little down about that."Luke said

"I think he'll be fine Luke, all that matters is that your fine."Akari said

"Yes, you should be outta here today Luke."Jin said as he left the room.

There was a small silence in the room till someone said something

"So Luke since you get out today maybe we can go on our date today?"Akari asked

"Really Akari, I would really like that."Luke said smiling.

As the day progressed Luke was out of the clinic and went straight home to make sure his dad wasn't worried about him. He came inside to have a huge pair of arms hug him.

"OH LUKE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"Dale cried

"I missed you too dad but your kinda choking me."he tried to say

"Oh sorry son, it's just when I heard you were in the hospital I was scared that I might lose you son."Dale said

"Aww Dale I didn't know you had a soft side to you."said Bo coming down the stairs "Hey Luke are you feeling better?"Bo asked

"Yeah, Doc said I would be fine but I can't work for a couple of days."Luke said

"Like you did work anyway, I gotta drag you and make sure you do the work."Dale said

"Hey I'm getting a little better but I'll talk to you guys later."Luke said and started to head for the door

"You think falling from a ladder would slow him down a bit but I guess not."said Dale.

Akari was waiting for Luke by the river, she had a little basket in her hand and two towels. Luke came running with a slight limp in his step.

"You ready?"she asked

"Yeah, cool did you bring food?"Luke

"Yup I made it myself I hope that you like it, now come on the hot springs awaits."Akari said grabbing his hand and started running towards the spring. Luke was a little skeptical at first when Akari handed him a towel and told him to get undressed.

"Trust me the water will feel really good on skin so don't be a baby."she told him, so he got undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He saw Akari in a towel which really showed off her curves a lot better then her clothes did.

"Wow you look really good babe."Luke said blushing

"You should see my naked."Akari said winking at him, Luke's face was growing redder with each passing minute. They slowly started to enter the water and removed there towels.

"Well were naked..in water..together."Luke said

"Yeah it's kinda nice don't you think."Akari said as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Luke was red like a tomato and Akari being so close to him, skin to skin, was not helping him keep his cool. Luke wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

"Oh, the night sky looks so beautiful like a big painting."Akari said

"Yeah it's nice, it's kinda relaxing really."Luke told her

"You know I don't think my life would be this exciting if I hadn't met you"Akari said

"Aww you don't mean that do you?"Luke asked

"Yes I really do, I wouldn't have let you get this far if I didn't think about you this way."she said "I guess I could say that I love you."Akari said blushing

"Whoa I didn't know that you...you love me."Luke said blushing, it took him a minute to process what she just said "I love you too Akari."Luke said and kissed Akari passionately but then Akari started to feel something on her belly.

"Umm Luke, I don't mean to be rude but I think your little friend wants to see me."Akari said pointing to his crouch

"Oh I'm really sorry about that I guess I got a little excited."Luke said feeling embarrassed

"He-he, don't be shy I can help you with that Luke, here sit on the rocks."Akari told him. So Luke followed Akari's orders and sat on the rock in full nude in front of Akari.

"Ohh, Luke your kinda big for me I hope I can fit you."Akari

"Fit me where?"Luke asked shyly

"Where else silly my mouth."Akari told him

"WHAT THE!?, your mouth why would you wanna do that?"Luke asked shocked

"What's wrong it's like you don't know what a...oh my god you don't know what a bj is do you?"she asked and Luke shook his head "Wow this is a little awkward situation."Akari thought to herself. Luke honestly couldn't figure out why she would want to even do that it seemed really weird but he also wanted to know what it felt like.

"So what does this bj feel like exactly?"Luke asked

"It's suppose to feel really good for you and I'm just the giver."Akari said

"Okay I'll try it but I still think it's pretty weird."Luke told her.

Akari slowly started to pump Luke's member in her hands and started to run her tongue ran down the side, around the base, over the head. She took him into her mouth fully, swallowing the length of him down her throat. Luke was really enjoying this, he never thought that this could feel so incredible in his life.

"Oh my god, Akari that feels soo damn good."Luke moaned, Akari popped him out of her mouth to talk.

"I'm so glad you like it, seeing your face like that is getting me worked up."she said while still pumping his member in her hand

"Oh god Akari I'm starting to feel really lightheaded."Luke said

" That's means your about to cum Luke, just tell me when Luke..Luke."Akari stopped when Luke didn't answer her back "Hey Luke what's wrong?"she asked. Luke was feeling lightheaded because he wasn't about to cum but the vapors from the hot springs made Luke pass out

"Oh my god Luke wake up!"Akari yelled shaking him

"Huh, what happened and why is my nose bleeding?"he asked

"The vapors must have given you a nose bleed and me exciting you wasn't really helping."Akari explained

"Oh, can we just go to your house then please?"Luke asked

"Sure Luke we can just relax maybe sex isn't what we should try until your better"Akari said getting her clothes back on. The two of them went back to Akari's house after all the excitement that had just happened.

"So do you really mean all that stuff you said about me Akari?"Luke asked

"Yes, I really do love you Luke and maybe in the future...well let's not talk about that right now."she said blushing

"What about the future Akari you can tell me."Luke said

"Well I was thinking about this dream I always had as a little girl."she said opening the door.

"Oh how you always wanted to be a farmer right."Luke said but Akari nodded her head no "Oh then what's this other dream babe?"he asked her. Akari smiled and lead them to the couch so she could explain

"Well, when I was a little girl my biggest dream was to always get married and have a family alongside my farming career."She said

"That's pretty cool Akari, I never knew you wanted to have kids and stuff."he said

"Yeah, I've always liked them and my mom always talks about me having grandkids."she said with a yawn "Oh sorry Luke, I guess the hot springs made me sleepy."she said

"Hey it's cool, I gotta go home anyway I think I need to some things for pop."Luke said.

Luke kissed Akari goodnight and started on his way back home but he had a lot of things on his mind about what Akari just told him. Luke got home and saw that his dad was still up.

"Hey pop, I'm glad your still up."Luke said "I need to talk to you."he told him

"What's on your mind son, you never really need to talk."Dale said

"I just came back from my date with Akari and she told me she loves me."he said

"Well did you feel the same way about her?"Dale asked

"Yeah of course I do, I wouldn't fell form a two-story building if I didn't but that's not the problem."He explained "I -I think she's the one pop."Luke said

"Whoa there Luke, are you trying to tell me you want to marry this girl?"Dale asked surprised "Don't you think that's a big step?"He asked

"That's why I needed to talk to you, I wanna make sure that I'm doing the right thing and not making a mistake."Luke said

"Luke I can't tell you if your making a right choice about this kind of decision only you can do that."Dale told him "If you really do love this girl that much then you do what makes you feel right."he said

"Thanks pop that helps a lot but I have one more thing to ask"Luke said

"Oh what's that?"Dale asked

"If it's alright...I wanna use mom's ring for Akari if that's alright with you of course?"Luke asked

"Luke I think your mother would be proud to know you wanna propose with something that special so of corse you can, it would be my honor."Dale said with a smile

"Aww gee pop thanks!"Luke said hugging Dale

"Your welcome son."Dale said hugging him back. Luke went upstairs to go look for his mother's engagement ring, Dale sat at the table and just looked outside and started to think to himself.

"Huh dear, if you could see our boy now you be so proud of him."he said "I hope your listening dear our boy is becoming a great man."Dale said as he went to help Luke look for the ring.


End file.
